


Golden Crow

by Milk_MJ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_MJ/pseuds/Milk_MJ
Summary: *Underage drinking**18+ warning*You threw a party for all the volleyball teams so they could let loose for a night, which turned out more in your favor then you expected.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Opportunity

You’re getting ready for the house party you planned for all the volleyball teams, you wanted to release some of their tension and give them a chance to let loose for one night, since they had all been practicing hard for weeks on end.  
It took your parents some convincing but with the help of your older brother, Asahi, they came around to the idea. It was also the same weekend they would be going away for their long awaited holiday; you knowingly planned this because who wants their parents at their party. You had promised there wouldn’t be a mess but with this bunch it was more of a hollow promise, however they didn’t need to know that.  
You gave yourself one last look in the mirror to make sure you made the right choice in clothing before leaving your room. You had picked a pair of black skinny jeans and one of your favorite knit sweaters, which hung off one shoulder exposing the other, and your usual black docs.

“Asahi!” You call out.  
“Yes?” You hear from downstairs.  
“While you’re out, can you get me some iced tea?” There’s a moment's silence, “Please!” You beg as you descend the stairs.  
“Okay, since you asked so nicely.” Asahi says, meeting you at the bottom of the stairs. You greet him with a wide childlike grin.  
You head towards the kitchen and Asahi follows, “It was just Noya, Tanaka and Hinata I was picking up right?”  
You nod, “Those three were the only ones that couldn’t get here on their own.” You say as you start to take out the snacks for the night.  
“Okay good. You sure there isn’t anything else we’re missing?” He asks, leaning against the island counter with his arms folded.  
“Yes, now go before you four are the last ones to arrive.” Your tone is playful while your focus is on the snacks.  
“Yes captain.” And with that Asahi heads towards the front door. “I’ll be back in a bit!” He shouts back at you as he closes the door behind him.

Not even a minute later you receive a text, it’s from Suga.  
“Daichi and I will be there soon, we thought we’d lend you a hand with any last minute preparations.”  
“Sure thing, the door is open.” You reply immediately.  
Once you are done with setting up the snacks you head towards the living room to get the music ready for the night, but before you could you hear a knock at the door.  
“That was quick.” You say to yourself as you head to the front door.

You open the door prepared to see Suga and Daichi, but to your surprise it wasn’t them. Your heart skips a beat as Kageyama stood there with his hands in his favorite white hoodie, the fabric loosely gripping at his muscles. You stare at him, mouth slightly agape, caught off guard by this relaxed side of him you rarely got to see. His eyes wandered over you, capturing you as you captured him. While you were desperately attempting to see every detail of him, his voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

“I decided to come early.” Kageyama said, breaking the silence, “I hope that’s okay?”  
“Yeah that’s fine.” You say a little too eagerly as you motion for him to come in. “Come in.”  
He walks past you, his scent leaving a sweet trail of freshly washed clothes mixed with the sharp smell of sandalwood and vanilla, a scent you’ve always loved. You can’t help but stare at his beautiful frame. “All this training really has paid off” You think to yourself. You quickly snap out of your daze.  
“Make yourself at home! Everything is basically done so there isn’t much else left to do.” You explain as you close the door behind you and head to the Living Room.

You go to sit down on the couch but you are stopped by the sound of your name. You turn to see Kageyama looking down at his hand, holding a box that looks smaller in his large hands.

“Y-yes?” you face him as he motions toward you.  
“I wanted to thank you for all you do for us.” He pauses for a second as he stops in front of you. You notice his face straining as he is trying to think of his next words. “Now I don’t want to hear any buts, just accept it okay. Can you do that?”  
His eyes are watching you now; his cheeks flush with a tone you’ve never seen on him before.  
“Okay, but-“  
“I said no buts” he cuts you off, extending his arms to give you the box.

His face is scrunched and slightly pink; you can see he is uncomfortable and not used to being vulnerable. You take the box from his hands, your own cheeks burning up under his intense stare. You open the box as Kageyama watches nervously, fidgeting with his now empty hands.

“Kageyama” you whisper as you lay your eyes on a golden crow pendant, “It’s beautiful.”  
“So you like it?” His eyes ease while you nod to answer his question.  
“Can you put it on me?” You ask, looking up at him again with a gentle smile.  
“Y-yeah, sure.” His voice came out more nervous than intended.

As you turn around and move your hair to the side you can feel his warm breath on the back of your neck, sending chills down your spine and heat to your cheeks. The feeling of cold metal hits your chest as he finishes clasping the necklace together, dropping it from his fingers.  
“Done” he says as he steps back.  
You wished the moment lasted longer but turned back around to meet his eyes, they are full of intensity but you are unsure of what kind.  
“Thank you Kageyama, it really is beautiful, I love it.” You give him a sweet smile.

Without realizing your body moves towards him for a hug, thankfully he accepts your action. You feel his body tense as you wrap arms around his waist and rest your face against his chest. He rests his arms around your shoulders, but the hug doesn’t last long. You know he's not used to affection so you pull away, putting your hands on your hips.

“But you didn’t have to get me anything.” You continue the words you were going to say before he stopped you, “you know I enjoy helping you boys out, and it is my job as manager.”  
He rubs the back of his neck, arm flexing under the fabric of his hoodie, as he avoids your gaze.  
“Yeah I know.” Kageyama’s words coming out like a pout, then he looks back into your eyes.  
“You just can’t accept a gift can you?” he playfully asks.  
“Nope!” you reply, popping the P as you said it.

Your moment is broken by the sound of knocking at the door.  
“Coming!” you yell as you head towards the door with a hop in your step, cautious to not let Kageyama see.  
“Hey chicken!” Without hesitation Suga’s arms are around you, pulling you into a tight hug. That god awful nickname he chose for you makes you cringe every time.  
“Hey boys.” You breath while you are being squeezed by Suga’s arms.

He releases you from his grip and slips past you. You’re greeted with another hug but from Daichi this time, it’s much softer than Suga’s.

“How are you?” The captain asks when he pulls away.  
“I’m good. Come in, it's cold out.” You move to make room for him to enter.  
“Kageyama! What are you doing here?” You hear Suga interrogating Kageyama in the Living Room.  
“I was invited too boke.” You can’t help but giggle at Kageyama’s response as you and Daichi reach them in the Living Room.  
“Alright!” Daichi claps his hands once, “What do we need to do?” He spins on his heels to face you, hands still cupped together.  
“Well,” you pause as you walk towards a big box set next to the back door. “I need these hung up.” You open the box to show the boys the fairy lights inside.  
“I was going to hang them up myself but I don’t know where the step ladder is. I also forgot to ask Asahi if he could hang them earlier.” You turn to look at them waiting for a response.  
“That doesn’t sound too hard.” Daichi sounds surprised as he moves forward, “Where do you want them?”  
“Outside.” You bend down to pick up the box but someone else’s hands are on it already.  
“I’ll get it.” Kageyama says softly as he picks up the box with ease.

After you explained where you wanted the lights, Kageyama and Daichi got to work. You come back into the Living Room, your eyes meeting with Suga’s. He motions for you to lean against the couch with him to watch the boys at work, you do just that. Once you are relaxed he puts an arm around your shoulders and pulls you in for a side hug.

“Thanks for doing this chicken.” He says with a smile on his lips, eyes still facing outside.  
“Do you have to keep calling me that ridiculous name?” You pester playfully, poking at his rib.

Suga turns his head to look at you, opening his mouth to spit a smart comment but is stopped by the glimmer of gold around your neck. His arm falls from your shoulders as he repositions himself on the couch, turning his body slightly to face you.

“Nice necklace. Where’d ya get it?” His tone is more serious than it was before.  
“Oh um, well, Kageyama gave it to me to say thank you.” Your cheeks burning red, your gaze resting upon the raven haired boy outside.  
“Well isn’t that sweet!” His voice raises, too loud for your liking.  
“Shhhhh, please.” You plea waving your hands in embarrassment.  
“Are you going to make a move?” His voice becomes a whisper, eyes glimmering with determination. “Because I can help if you want. And don’t deny it Chicken.” He winks at you.  
“I want to see how tonight plays out first.” You meet Suga’s eyes, telling him you got this.


	2. Jealousy

After your brother came back with your requested iced tea and the company of Hinata, Tanaka and Noya, your guests started to arrive one after the other. Groups of people poured into your house, all owning familiar friendly faces. However not everyone had arrived yet, but the party started to feel lively. There were two personal guests of your own you were waiting on, two of your girlfriends, both of which you wanted to leave a surprise for Suga and Daichi. Ever since you found out the two boys were just as interested in them as the girls were, you took your chance, and tonight was the perfect night for them to get to know each other better. As if on queue you greeted your two friends at the door.

Giving them both a short hug before they entered, “Hey girls, come in.” turning to close the door.  
“Oh shit, hold on.” You say with slight worry as you quickly leave them in the entrance.

You had noticed Bokuto had made a b-line for the speaker to play his music.

“What do you think you are doing young man!” you raise your voice over the music, not a serious tone but still enough to make him stop in his tracks.  
“Awe come one Y/N! Please!” he pleaded with both hands flat against each other in a prayer, big yellow eyes looking down on you.  
You sigh as you reach the tall muscular man in front of you, crossing your arms.  
“Fine, but as soon as someone complains about your taste in music Noya will take over.” You motion your fingers from your eyes to his to say “I’m watching you.”  
Bokuto grips you in a bear hug, your feet lifting off the ground.  
“You won’t hear any complaints!” letting you down, making it easier to see the wide childlike grin plastered across his face.

You giggle to yourself as you turn back to your friends, looking over in their direction to see they are already talking to Suga and Daichi. “It might be best to leave them to it.” You think as the sound of trap music plays behind you, causing you to roll your eyes.

You made your way to the kitchen to get yourself a drink, finding yourself alone. You take out the iced tea Asahi got for you and pour it into a cup. You rested against the island counter with your back to the party, finally getting a little bit of alone time so you could process what happened earlier in the night between you and Kageyama. You sigh as you place your fingers around the gold chain to get a better look at the crow; its wings were spread in flight. “It’s fitting” you thought. You were positive his feelings towards you reflected yours for him, but no words were spoken about the topic, nor were actions made.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice singing your name. You turn your head in the direction of the voice, your eyes fall on Tendou, his tall slender figure bouncing with every step as he makes his way toward you. Hands behind his head, tangled in his ruby red hair that stuck up in its usual style. While the clothing he wore was far from what you were used to seeing. Draped over his thin arms was a white baggy graphic t-shirt layered over the top of a black long sleeve; his black jeans were ripped at the knees and cuffed at the bottom, exposing his red boots that matched his hair.

“Oh hey Tendou. When did you get here?” you greet him with a smile as you place your cup on the counter preparing for his embrace.  
“Just now. Asahi let us in.” he replies, pointing his thumb back towards the door.

You follow the direction of his slender digit to see the rest of his team fill the entrance of your home.  
In the corner of your eye you see him stop in front of you. You can feel his eyes looking you up and down, admiring every inch of you. Meeting his gaze again before he brings you in for a hug, wrapping his extra-long arms around the back of your neck, suffocating you in his sweet scent. He releases you from the hug, keeping one arm wrapped over your shoulders as you both face the party.

“I think it’s about time the real party started, don’t you?” His words came out playful, but his face was emotionless as his gaze fixed on something else. Seeing cogs moving behind his eyes, you chose to ignore it.  
“Ouch, Tendou.” You place a hand over your heart pretending to be hurt by his words. “I think I’ve done a decent job thank you very much.” You poke at his chest.  
His deep red eyes met yours again.  
“It’s about to get a whole lot better sugar!” his lips curled into his iconic smile, leaving a gentle kiss on the top of your head.

That action was normal for Tendou, his affection showed how he cared for you. You couldn’t help but feel like someone was staring the two of you down, only to lock eyes with Kageyama.

Tendou managed to convince a few people to join in on a game of spin the bottle, yourself included. You wandered over to the Living Room to claim a comfortable spot before everyone else, sitting with your legs crossed on the couch. Just as you got comfortable you heard a knock at the door, you turned your head to see that Asahi was already there to greet the guests. Oikawa and the rest of Aoba Johsai walked through with Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma in toe. You notice that both Oikawa and Kuroo brought a plus one, which you weren’t bothered by. You gave the teams a quick smile and wave before turning back to the Living Room.

“Mind if I sit here?” Kageyama asks as he gestures to the vacant spot next to you.  
“Not at all, go ahead.” You reply with a sweet smile.

You feel his thigh rub up against yours as he gets comfortable next to you, causing your cheeks to feel hot. Without warning, Tendou jumps over from behind the couch to sit on the other side of you, wedging you between him and Kageyama. Your cheeks noticeably pink at this point.

The floor and other chairs start to fill up as others join you. Your two girlfriends sit on the other couch, joined by Daichi and Suga. While Oikawa, Kuroo and their plus ones take place on the floor, adjacent to you. Bokuto and Akaashi filling up the final space on the floor at Tendou’s feet. The other guests are either watching from a distance, chatting in their small groups or outside around the fire.

“Alright!” Tendou claps his hands together once. “We all know how to play spin the bottle, right? Or do I need to go over the rules?”  
Bokuto raises his hand. “How do you play again?” he asks like a child in kindergarten.  
“Well it’s easy; I’ll place this bottle on the floor in the middle of us.” He picks up a bottle; he must’ve placed behind the couch earlier, and places it in the centre of the group. “A player spins the bottle, and must kiss the person the bottle lands on. It’s that simple.” He says with a wicked smile on his lips. Bokuto nodded to let Tendou know he understands.  
“Looks like I’ll start!” he almost sings, leaning down to spin the bottle.

A few rounds go by without the bottle landing on you, not knowing whether or not you should be grateful for that, but at that time you were laughing and watching unspeakable matches kiss. It was fun to observe others as they squirmed or quickly pecked each other, there were a few however that dragged the kiss out longer, forcing you to look away. You hadn’t realised you’d zoned out when you were nudged on the arm by Tendou.

“Hmm, what?” you ask him, confused to what he wanted.  
“The bottle landed on you,” giving you a wink.

You felt your cheeks burn red as you looked down at the glass bottle pointing directly at you. Felling Tendou’s arm rest behind your head indicated to you that it was him you had to kiss. You felt everyone’s gaze on you as you sat there, growing more nervous when you remembered Kageyama was sitting on the other side of you. “Fuck it” you thought, turning your head, only to be met with his hooded crimson eyes, looking at you with a glimmer of hunger. His hand came up to rest on your cheek as he lent down for the kiss. His soft lips met yours in an instant, you could feel his smile against your lips as they lingered for longer than you expected. He pulled away slowly as his hand still cupped your cheek, giving you a wink.  
You heard a collective of “get a rooms” as his hand dropped from your face.

Returning to your original sitting position you saw Kageyama in the corner of your eye, his brows were scrunched and eyes darkened. It was your turn to spin the bottle so you did just that, you felt Kageyama’s intense stare on your back making you nervous for whoever it would land on. Watching the bottle spin didn’t help your nerves, you wished for it to hurry up so you could just get this over with. The bottle started to slow down, inching along the floor, and then it stopped. Your eyes widened as you realised who it stopped on, feeling your breath hitch.

“Oh would you look at that sugar!” you hear Tendou’s voice sing, “It landed on me again.”

You felt your weight sink into the couch as Kageyama abruptly got up from his seat without a word, your eyes following him as he disappeared outside. You longed to go after him but you weren’t quite sure if you should, “was he jealous?” your heart pounded against your chest of the thought.  
The sound of Tendou’s voice calling your name pulled you back to the situation in front of you, your eyes still fixed on the spot Kageyama disappeared behind.

“R-right. Um I’ll be right back.” You stand to walk away but are stopped by Tendou’s fingers wrapping around your wrist. Looking back at him, eyebrows scrunched. Seeing the concern in your eyes he lets you go.  
“Well it was fun while it lasted.” The last comment you hear from Tendou as you step outside.

Your eyes scan the area and the familiar faces, none of which were Kageyama’s.

“Y/N?” Noya is standing around the fire pit off to the side, under the fairy lights Daichi and Kageyama hung for you earlier.  
“Hmm?” you respond impatiently just wanting to ask Kageyama why he left.  
“Are you-“  
“Have you seen Kageyama?” you cut him off, finally looking at him. You felt bad but you didn’t care right now, your stomach was doing flips.  
“Yeah he went that way.” He pointed further into your backyard.

Without saying another word you headed towards where Noya said he went, scanning your surroundings. You reach the corner of your house that led to the side gate, that’s where you saw him. His silhouette leaning against the clad wall of your house, a hand running through his hair as he stared down at his feet. He hadn’t noticed you yet.

“Kageyama?” your voice is soft as you move towards him slowly; scared he’ll run away like a timid deer if you move too quickly.  
His head turned quickly to look at you, his body tensing at your presence.

“Why did you let him do that?” he mumbled, returning his gaze to his feet.  
“What? Kiss me?” you pause as you watch him. “Kageyama, that's the game.”  
He takes a deep breath and sighs, rubbing the back of his head.  
“I-I know, it’s just-“ he cuts himself off not sure if he should continue.

At this point you had reached him. Placing a gentle hand on his bicep, feeling the muscle tense under your touch. You wait silently for him to continue, gazing at his side profile, watching his jaw muscles twitch under the moonlight.

“He didn’t have to rub it in like that.” he spits out, a mixture of a pout and irritation. “Why did he have his hands all over you like that?”

His sudden movement to face you startled you, but you didn’t dare move away from him. You looked into his sapphire eyes as they hid behind his fringe, jealousy screaming within them.

“I-“ before you could continue he stops you again.  
“Do you like him?” his gaze getting even more intense then it was before.  
“Only as a friend.” You reply as softly as you can, your eyes never leaving his.  
“So you don’t want him?” you watch as the intense jealousy slowly starts to be replaced with desire.  
“N-no.” you pause for a moment trying to decipher what all these questions mean.

You feel the tension build between the two of you as you just stare at each other, you consider if now would be the right time to act on your emotions. You’ve liked this guy for some time now but you’ve always been too scared to do or say anything, unsure as to how he feels. But all that is answered as Kageyama’s lips smash against yours. Stunned for a second then your body moves on instinct, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands glide along your hips and the small of your back. His tongue brushes against your lower lip causing you to open your mouth, tongues dancing within both your mouths. You both stop to catch your breaths, arms still wrapped around each other.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kageyama breaths, looking back into your eyes.

With a new found confidence you meet his lips again, letting your hands explore his body. He followed suit, his hands sliding down your back and ass. Grabbing on to your thighs, making you jump to wrap your legs around his hips. He pushed you against the wall for support; his lips left yours leaving kisses along your cheek and jaw. Then he latched onto the delicate skin of your neck, causing your breath to sharpen.

“Tobio!” you whisper.

That only caused him to grip your thighs tighter, nipping at your soft skin with urgency. You were shocked to see this side of him, so dominant and hot. The thought alone made in between your legs burn with desire, but you knew here wouldn’t be ideal. Right?


	3. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are liking this so far! Chapter 4 will most likely be the last chapter which will be out next week :)

Both your bodies press closer together, causing you to feel his solid member against your plush thigh, while Kageyama attacks your soft neck with sloppy kisses and nips. Moaning softly, you could feel yourself becoming wet with anticipation, grinding against Kageyama’s hardened cock to get some sort of friction. Your action caused his breath to hitch as he let out a groan in your ear.

His grip on you only tightened with your motions, both your breathing heavy, gasping for air in between hungry kisses. The quiet moans that left your lips only made Kageyama’s desire for you stronger. Your fingers gripped onto his raven hair as he licked across your jaw and down your neck, causing him to groan against your skin. Goosebumps covered your skin from the contrast of his warm breath against the now cold saliva, you felt him smile against your skin, taking notes for later.

One of Kageyama’s hands released one of your thighs, slowly traveling over your clothed ass as he reached the hem of your sweater. Gliding his hand under the thick fabric, your body shivered under his gentle touch. His lips met yours again with desire. Before Kageyama could reach the clip of your bra, you were both pulled out of your moment by the sound of a familiar voice calling your name. Frozen in place you both looked at each other, panic in your eyes. Kageyama slowly releases you from his grip, both of you frantically trying to readjust but it was too late.

Suga was standing under the dim moonlight with his hands on his hips; you could make out a proud smile playing on his lips.

“Well…..as much as I hate to interrupt you two, Y/N is needed inside.”  
You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment; glancing up at Kageyama who looked like his soul left his body.  
“R-right” you hesitate as you walk back towards the house, legs a little weak.  
You notice Kageyama hasn’t moved from his position, stopping to wait for him to catch up.  
“You go on ahead.” Kageyama pauses to rub the back of his neck, “I’ll be there soon.”  
“Okay.” You give him a sheepish smile as you turn the corner.

You head towards the house, Suga by your side with the biggest grin on his face. You knew what was coming next, as Suga slowed his pace so he could question you before the both of you were too crowded to talk about what he just saw.

“Looks like you didn’t need my help at all, huh?” his tone teasing.  
“I told you I didn’t.” pride oozing off you while you smirked.  
“I’m proud! But let’s not tell your brother or Daichi.” He pats your head.  
“Of course.” You pause as you enter through the back door, “What was I needed for?”  
“Oh yeah. Terushima is here and he brought a little something.” You watched as he rubbed the back of his neck, slight worry in his expression.

Turning your gaze towards the front door you saw Terushima, clearly tipsy, with two cartons of beers by his feet. Daichi and Asahi stood in the doorway so he couldn’t enter. You made your way over, getting a better look at the rosy cheeked blond. His oversized black and yellow bomber jacket hung off his shoulders, zipper undone, exposing his black tight fitted shirt that hugged his pecs and abs. His blue skinny jeans left nothing to the imagination; you pulled your gaze back to his face.

“What’s the commotion?” you cross your arms, frustrated that you had to be pulled away for this.  
“Hey baby! Why don’t you tell them to let me in?” a slight slur to his words as his eyes undressed you, lingering on your exposed cleavage from crossing your arms. You sigh, dropping your hands.  
“Just let him in. He was invited.” You say, matter of faculty.  
“Are you sure?” Daichi pauses looking at you, “He did bring alcohol.”  
“What’s the harm in that?” You turn to everyone else, “This is a party for everyone to let loose right?” 

You’re answered with a few cheers and whistles as Daichi collects the drinks. Before you knew it Terushima’s arm was around your shoulders, lowering his head to whisper in your ear.

“Thanks baby” he winked. Your eyes rolled at his action.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama’s voice cut through the crowd, his eyes dark.  
“Oh?” Terushima stood straight, well as straight as he could. “Is that a jealous crow I hear?”

You go to remove yourself from under Terushima’s arm, but your actions stopped by him grabbing your shoulder. You smack his hand away, and make your way to Kageyama. He meets you halfway, his body tense and hands in fists. You rest a reassuring palm on his arm, his muscles relaxing slightly underneath you touch.

“Just leave it. He's drunk.” Your voice soft, just loud enough for him to hear.  
“Fine.” He responded in annoyance, resting his gaze on you. “Are you okay?”  
“About him?” you point your thumb behind you towards Terushima. “Yeah. I’m frustrated over something else though.” You watched as Kageyama’s lids became heavy as he smirked.  
“We should probably help with the drinks.” You suggest.  
“Sure.” His deep whisper rumbling through you.

You pulled Kageyama to the kitchen to help set up the drinks. Resting your hips on the edge of the island, you felt Kageyama’s hand run along your ass, squeezing it gently before resting both hands on the bench. Your cheeks flush red as you snap your head to look at him; he looks down at you in the corner of his eye with a smirk on his lips. Before you could protest Daichi spoke.

“So what are we going to do with these?” he looked between you, Asahi and Suga. “It would be responsible to just leave them.”  
“How boring!” Suga whined, resting his face in the palm of his hands.  
“I- well don’t ask me.” Asahi stood stunned, not knowing what to do.  
“I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” you spoke up, eyes on you now. “I mean it’s not like none of us have drank before. And besides, this night is for everyone to relax a little.”  
“Come on Daichi, don’t be a party pooper.” Suga’s head lifted from his hands, hope written on his face.  
“We are in a safe environment.” Kageyama added.  
“Fine.” Daichi sighed, “But keep it contained.”  
“That’s what you’re here for.” Suga nudged Daichi with his elbow then grabbed two bottles from one of the cartons. Opening both of them in one swift move, handing one to Daichi. “Cheers!”

Reaching over the counter Kageyama grabbed two bottles himself, opening one and handing it to you. With one hand you grabbed the bottle by the neck, while you brushed the other against his thigh as to say thanks. Watching as his cheeks grew red while he fiddled to get the cap off his own bottle. A familiar lanky hand reached over your shoulder to grab one of the beers, you turned your head to see Tendou. His gaze rested on you, watching as Kageyama put a strong hand around your waist. Tendou glared at Kageyama’s action, jealousy pouring from him, without a word he wondered back to the party.

“I’m glad he knows your mine.” His voice a low growl in your ear, causing you to clench your thighs.

You enjoyed this possessive side of him, wanting to see more of it. You released yourself from his grip and gave him a mischievous smirk as you headed towards the makeshift dance floor Bokuto made, drink in hand.

The first beer you had gave you the liquid courage you needed to dance to Bokuto’s taste in music; you weren’t alone as Bokuto himself joined you along with Terushima, Oikawa and a few others. You were all dancing along to ‘Papi Chulo’, eyes closed as you swayed with the music but you could feel eyes on you. Opening them you saw Kageyama watching you from the side, his eyes hooded and hard to read. You gave him a look suggesting for him to join you but he didn’t budge, instead he was pulling you to him. You stopped a few inches in front of him as he stayed lent against the wall.

“Enjoying the view?” you surprised yourself with how smooth those words came out; usually you would be a bundle of nerves under his gaze. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the intense action that happened between the two of you earlier that gave you the confidence, but it was more than welcome when you made him flustered.

“I-it was n-nice.” His stutter made you revisit the mischievous smirk you wore earlier.  
“Y/N! Kageyama! Come join us in a game of beer pong!” Noya and Tanaka called in sync, causing both yourself and Kageyama to turn in their direction.  
“Sure!” you replied with the same amount of energy they had asked, “Come on Kageyama.”

You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dining table where they had set up the drinking game.  
It ended up being a game of teams, Tanaka and Noya insisted that you be on their team while Kageyama joined Suga and Semi on the other side. You felt at a disadvantage since all three boys on the opposing team were setters, but you weren’t going to let that phase you as you took your shot and got the ball in one of their cups.

“YES!” both Noya and Tanaka chest bumping behind you, “I knew we chose you for a reason”

You were always shocked by how often they could sync their words, the beer probably made it worse but it was amusing nonetheless. You watched as Kageyama downed the liquid in one swift motion, placing the cup off to the side, then adjusting his stance as he lined up his shot. You couldn’t help but stare at him as he concentrated, planning the best way to get the ball in one of the cups. Before you knew it you heard a splash, looking down you saw the ball had landed in the cup right in front of you. Picking up the cup, removing the ball and handing it to Tanaka, you copied Kageyama’s actions before, downing the drink and placing it off to the side. You met his gaze, both your competitive sides showing.

The game continued for a while, you all managed to gain an audience that was invested in your game. The more you all drank the harder it was to get the shots in, Tanaka kept missing meaning you had to carry the team and Noya was more of a light weight then you thought. Suga, Kageyama and Semi were equal skill wise, but their shots were also getting sloppy over time. It got down to the last cups and your turn had come around again, determined to win you lined up the shot. Noya and Tanaka were both staring at you in awe and suspense as you tried your hardest to concentrate. You felt everyone’s eyes on you, closing your eyes. As you released the ball from your fingers you opened your eyes, watching as the ball fell into the last cup. The audience that had surrounded the table erupted in cheers; you felt arms around you as Tanaka lifted you into the air, spinning you with a big grin on his face.

“THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND!” he cheered, your own smile matching his as you laughed.

Once Tanaka put you down you realized how badly you needed the toilet, so you excused yourself from the party to head upstairs to your bathroom. Before heading up you had to squeeze through the crowd, brushing past Kageyama. Your ass gliding across his crotch, his breath sharpened at the action, cheeks growing red. You looked back at him as you reached the bottom of the stars, his eyes showing the same darkness and desire as before but he dare not move. 

After washing your hands you opened the door, you jumped and put a hand over your heart when you saw Kageyama standing on the other side, his arm leaning against the frame.

“You’re gonna regret teasing me like that.” his voice coming out in a deep whisper.

His deep ocean blue eyes watched you as you became flustered under his words, your cheeks growing redder the more he looked at you with hunger and desire in his eyes. His other arm that was hanging by his side slid around your waist in one move, pulling you closer to him as he lent down and pressed his lips against yours. This kiss was more tender than the first time, more passionate. Tongue entangling with yours, brushing against your bottom lip. His hands however were expressing the hunger you saw earlier in his eyes, groping your ass. His other hand left the door frame and rested around the back of your neck, moving forward causing you to move back, and returning back into the bathroom. Without leaving your lips he closed the door behind him, the lock clicking. 

“Kageyama.” You whispered in between kisses.

He pauses, pulling away from you to look at you. An expression of concern on his face.

“Do you want to stop? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” His words are soft and reassuring.  
“No I want to, just not in here.”

You look over to the door that led to your bedroom; his gaze followed yours as a smirk formed on his lips. Without warning he had picked you up, causing your legs to wrap around his waist and arms around his neck. Supporting you with one arm, feeling the muscles flex against your body, opening the door. He reached your bed in an instant, gently placing you on your navy quilt. He hovered above you then his lips met yours again, leaving them just as quickly to travel across and down your neck like before, causing you to moan quietly. Your eyes shot open when you realized your door was open.

“Kageyama, get the door.” You whisper hastily.  
“Right.” He replied against your neck as he got up, making his way over to close and lock the door.

You couldn’t help but stare at his silhouette under the dim light; as you took your docs off. Under his hoodie and jeans you could tell his body was lean but defined with muscle, you had always wondered what he looked like completely exposed, you had the chance to get a glimpse of his abs when he whipped his face with his shirt but that was about it. His thighs and arms were the only part of him you were familiar with.

When he reached the bed again you leaned up and yanked at his hoodie, determined to rip it off so you could finally see what was hiding under all the fabric.


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *18+ Warning*

This wasn’t your first tango in the sheets, and by how Kageyama was carrying himself, it wasn't his first time either. You sat up pulling on Kageyama’s hoodie, getting the hint he ripped it over his head in one swift movement, what was left was his athletic figure, kissed by the shadows of your dimly lit room. You gaucked over him for a moment, taking in his lightly defined abs that lay a path to his v-line. He lent over you again, the muscles in his arms becoming more visible as he kept himself up, looking into your eyes with the most cocky smirk you have ever seen. 

“I’m going to make you mine.” he whispered into your ear. 

Your breath hitched as he bit your earlobe, traveling soft kisses down your jaw and neck. At the same time, his hands traveled from your thighs, up the sides of your hips, then under your sweater. His large hands stopping just under your black lacy bra, caressing your skin, causing your arms to fall from under you. Instinctively your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers entangling in his hair once again, as you squirmed under him. Eager to undress you, Kageyama pushed your sweater over your head, his lips met your neck again as he unbuttoned your pants and added them to the pile of clothes. 

Your breathing increased, soft moans leaving your lips as Kageyama’s lips and hands wandered your body. Leaving gentle kisses along your collarbone and chest, stopping above your breast. One of his hands caressed your boob, brushing over your already hard nipple, pulling the fabric down. His lips met your bud in an instant, swirling his tongue around and sucking ever so slightly. His other hand gave attention to your other breast, kneading your exposed nipple between his thumb and index finger. Your squirming only got worse, back arching at the pleasure his mouth and hand caused. He took your bra off completely, leaving only a golden crow in between your breasts. He picked up the crow with his teeth, coating it in his sylver only to drop it back on your skin, the metal cold now. His mouth then swapped to your other boob, giving it the same attention as the last.

“Kageyama.” you moaned, hips bucking against his growing member.

He smirked against your skin, the sound of his name leaving your mouth made his lips travel from your breast and down your stomach, only to leave wet kisses on the insides on your thighs, biting and sucking at your delicate skin. His eyes landed on the wet spot on your black underwear, groaning into your thigh as he became more impatient, his fingers entangling around the thin fabric, ripping them off. He paused to look at you, all exposed for him, taking in the beautiful scene as he felt himself get even harder. 

“Fuck youre beautiful.”his eyes taking in every inch of your skin. 

One of his hands gripped your leg, putting it over his shoulder as he started kissing your inner thigh again, his lips got closer to where you desperately wanted him. As if he read your mind his tongue licked along your wet slit, taking your clit into his mouth, flicking it slowly with his tongue as he watched your face contort with pleasure.   
You gripped his hair, which only made him pick up his pace, his hot breath and moans adding to the immense pleasure you were feeling. Then one of his long fingers entered you, pumping in and out slowly while his mouth was still latched to your clit, causing your mouth to fall open.

“Fuc-”removing a hand from Kageyama’s hair, you quickly covered your mouth, cautious not to be too loud. 

He added another finger at the sound of your pleasure, curling and pumping, hitting your g-spot pump after pump, his hot tongue dancing with your clit in the process. You could feel yourself getting close, your climax rose as his movements became faster, your back arching more and more while your fingers became lost in his hair. His lips then abruptly left your clit, only to slam into your lips, fingers still pumping as his free hand cupped your boob, fondling your sensitive nipple once again. That was enough to send you over the edge as you came all over his fingers, as they guided you through your high, moaning into his mouth. 

“That’s right baby, moan for me.” he whispered as his eyes met yours, they were deep with lust. 

Removing his fingers from you, he brought them up to his mouth, licking your juices off them while he stood back to watch you catch your breath.   
Wanting more you grabbed at his jeans, undoing the button and pulling them down, your eyes focused on his strained cock under his boxers. While he kicked off his pants you wasted no time, pulling his boxers down as well. His cock bounced in front of your face, it was an impressive one at that, bigger than what you were used to. Without hesitation your hand grabbed his shaft, tongue licking the underside, once you reached the head you wrapped your mouth around it. One of his hands grabbed onto your hair as the other ran through his own, his breath getting heavy. Getting excited your hand moved up and down with your mouth, gradually going deeper till you couldn't anymore. Your saliva completely coating him now like a natural lubricant, making it easier for your hand and mouth to glide along his length. 

“Ahhh, fuck.” he exhaled. “That’s so fucking good Y/N.”

Your pace increased, wanting to pleasure him the way he had pleasured you. Your free hand traveled up his body, from his thigh to his chest, touching every part of him you could. You took him in as far as your throat would let you, gaging around him which caused his cock to twitch and his hand to grip your hair tighter. You watched as he got closer and closer to his climax, his head tilted back, eyebrows scrunched while grunts and moans of your name left his lips. He looked down at you, grabbing your head to support the back of your neck as he came into your already full mouth, causing some to drip from the corners of your mouth. He watched as you swallowed his seed, a smirk growing on his lips. 

He pushed you onto your back with one hand as he climbed on top of you once again, kissing down your neck with more hunger than before. Growing impatient you gripped onto his hair, your hips moved to grind against his already hard cock. Kageyama stopped, moving to look down at you. He grabbed his shaft to tease the head of his dick against your folds. 

“You want me that bad huh?” his signature smirk appearing on his face once again. “You’re so impatient for me. I want to hear you beg.”  
“P-Please Kageyama.” you whimpered under his gaze, moving your hips to get more friction. 

Accepting your plea, he slowly eased himself into you, he was thicker than what you were used to, it felt like he was hitting every possible spot at once. He watched you as your back arched and your mouth fell open, moaning with him. Once he was fully inside you his mouth met yours, tongues entangling as he picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of you. Your boobs bounced from the motion, the golden crow sliding back and forward on your chest. Your legs wrapped around his hips, locking in place behind his back. As his lips left yours, his thrusts only became harder and faster while your nails dug into his back, leaving marks and scratches as he continuously hit your g-spot with every pump. His moans filled the room, then he bit down on the tender skin between the crook of your neck and shoulder, muffling himself with your skin. You moaned as the pain turned into pleasure, wrapping around his body tighter. 

“I want to hear you.” His voice was low and commanding. 

With that he readjusted himself so he could go deeper, your hips were off the bed, almost folded in half. His hands grabbing onto the soft skin of your hips, then without warning he plunged into you, your gasp turned into a breathless moan. His pace picked up, his hips hit your thighs faster and faster, causing them to tremble. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head, your nails scratching deeper as he hit your cervix over and over again, causing you to let out a high pitched moan as you came again. Kageyama’s movements became sloopy as he neared his own ecstasy, continuing to thrust just as hard and fast, his fingers gripping your hips tighter, sure to leave small bruises. Your brain couldn't comprehend the amount of pleasure you were feeling, as your pussy clenched around his cock. He growled in response to your body as he looked down at your fucked out face. 

“Where do you want me.” he asked through short breaths.   
“S-stomach.” you managed to get out. 

You watched as he pulled out of you and pumped his cock a few times, arms flexing from his impatience for release, then he came all over your stomach and breasts. White streaks covering you as you caught your breath. He leant down and gently kissed your sweaty forehead.

“Where’s the towels?” he asked as he rested his head on your forehead.   
“Use the one hanging up in my bathroom.” you replied softly. 

You sat up slightly and watched as he left to retrieve the towel, the scratches you left on his defined back becoming more prominent. He returned just as quickly as he left, kneeling in front of you, he began cleaning the mess he made. You couldn't help but smile down at him, now feeling completely comfortable in his presence, all the nerves you felt when the night began were completely gone. Tonight he finally showed you how he felt about you, and that thought alone caused butterflies in your stomach. He had finished cleaning his mess but remained kneeled, looking up at you now, his gaze soft. 

“Kageyama?” Your voice was soft while you brushed his hair out of his face.   
“Yeah?” He rests a hand on your thigh, squeezing lightly.   
“We should probably head back.” 

It wasn’t what you wanted to say but that could wait for another time, maybe when you weren't at a party you threw. You both put your clothes back on, then he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you in for a hug. Compared to the hug you gave him at the beginning of the night this one was much more relaxed, like he could finally let his guard down around you. You rested your head against his chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heart beat. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” His voice came out in a deep whisper. 

You looked up at him, chin resting on his chest, with the biggest smile on your face. You had always thought your feelings for him were one sided, but the events of tonight have proven you wrong more than once. His face became red and flustered as he looked down at you, his eyes pleading you to reply. 

“Of course Kageyama.” You say through your grin.  
His grip on you only tightened as he lent down and kissed you softly.   
“We better get back.” You whispered against his lips.


End file.
